The invention concerns a method of manufacturing packaging bags. The bags are rectangular when collapsed. They consist of two superimposed flat sides sealed at the edges and of a handle that protrudes from the top.
A method for manufacturing bags of this type is disclosed in the German Utility Model Patent No. GM 1 929 964. The bags described in this patent are made of thermoplastic foil. A carrying handle with a stamped-out finger slot is associated with each blank. The handle is made of a material that is more rigid than the material forming the sides of the bag. The drawback of this method is that it does not leave what is called a "gusset" to close off the opening at the top of the bag.